Bookstore
by Julienne Kiel
Summary: Mai was never really fond of bookstores, but one incident with a certain Narcissist will change that. "I'm flattered that you still like me, Mai."


**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

 **BOOKSTORE**

"Shoot!" The 18-year old Taniyama Mai said, annoyed. She was holding her pen, her _useless_ pen, which decided to go idle on her. She was at school, trying to answer a test that she reviewed for but her just won't cooperate

'Guess I'd have to buy another one, Naru and his tea will have to wait' she thought, thinkinhg of a certain Narcissist. She still remembers how she got rejected when she told him that she likes him.

'At least, I don't feel awkward around him now, when will he realize that it's him who I like? For someone who is known to be a genius, he really is dense in that department' she sighed and tried to write again. The bell rang, signalling the class dismissal and dejectedly passed her paper.

'At least I was almost finished when the pen decided to go against me'

"Mai!" Keiko ran up to her with her other friend Michiru. "We are going to this new store that just opened, would you like to join us?"

"Sorry Keiko, I have to go to the office, Naru is expecting me." She answered her friend. Keiko and Michiru just nodded and waved her goodbye.

* * *

Mai is walking down the streets, almost at the SPR office, when she passed by a bookstore. She wasn't a fan of bookstores, the only thought she could think of about bookstores is boredom. She entered the store, curious to see what kinds of book she'd find. As she wandered around the store, she saw school supplies at the corner. She immediately remembered her need for a new pen. She browsed at the supplies and saw what she's looking for.

Different kinds of pen were displayed. She picked two black pens and tested them on a paper just beside the pens. She doodled on the paper and when she was satisfied, she decided to get the pens. She then noticed the glittered pens and decided to get one. She picked a purple pen and wrote at the paper.

'I really like you Naru, it's you I like' She wrote and her eyes unconsciously fell on her watch.

"I'm late! Naru's going to kill me!" She exclaimed as she paid at the cashier and left the store.

The bell sounded when she entered the quiet office of SPR. She was waiting for Naru's voice to tell her that she's late but it never came. She went to Lin-san's office to ask if he wanted tea.

Lin nodded, she was about to knock at Naru's office when Lin's voice reached her.

"Naru isn't there, you just missed him."

"Oh, thanks Lin-san" Mai went to the kitchen to prepare tea for Lin and went to her table after.

She started to make his tea when she heard the office door open, and heard Naru's voice. She prepared another tea for Naru.

"Did you get the book you were looking for?" Lin asked.

"Yes, has Mai arrived?" Naru asked.

"She's in the kitchen." Lin answered. Naru nodded and went inside his office.

Mai, then appeared at the kitchen door holding a tray, she deposited one on Lin's table. He mumbled thanks and nodded at Mai. Mai smiled and went to Naru's office to give him his tea.

She knocked twice and heard his voice telling her to come in. She went inside the office and placed his tea on his desk. She waited for him to thank her but he didn't. She decided to just leave when his voice stopped her.

"You were late." His husky voice said over the silence. Mai froze on her tracks, she looked at Naru and saw him staring at her. She blushed and looked at the tray she was holding.

"I had to go somewhere, and besides, you weren't late as well! You were late too!" Mai said to him, finally gaining confidence to look at him. "Where were you anyway?" she asked.

"That's a stupid reason, that is expeccted from an idiot like you." He said smirking. "And if you must know, I bought a new book at this bookstore down the street, I must say my trip to the bookstore had been _interesting_." He continued, looking at her again with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"B-bookstore?!" Mai stuttered. She looked at him incredulously and remembered what she wrote on the paper at the bookstore. She blushed and looked down.

 _'_ _Naru couldn't have seen that, and besides, there are plenty of bookstores around the area!'_

Mai was still flustered when she looked back at Naru, she excused herself and went back to her desk.

She decided to go back to the bookstore and rip the paper that she wrote on before anybody sees it.

"Hey Naru! I have to go somewhere, I'll be back." She called and ran out of the office. She ran down the street and reached the bookstore. She hurriedly went inside and approached the pens and looked for the paper that she doodled on.

It was still there, she smiled to herself, she ripped the sheet and was surprised when she saw another writing at the next sheet.

"I'm flattered that your feeling did not change." She was confused.

 _'_ _Who wrote that? Could it be-'_

"Do you like me that much that you think about me all the time?" A voice said from behind her. She looked and saw Naru smirking at her. He stared at her for a long time and turned serious. "Is it true? Maybe you're confused, I'm not Gene." HE said, he crossed his arms and turned away.

"I know you're not Gene! It's you I like! I'm sure of my feelings! If someone is confused, it's you!" She shouted at him. She was really angry at him for insisting that she likes Gene better than him. She likes Gene, as a friend, but her feelings for Naru is stronger.

"I love you! If you don't feel the same, it's fine! I will just forget whatever I feel for you, you stupid Narcissist!" She was about to leave when he snatched her wrist and pulled her close to him. So close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She turned red at the proximity and couldn't look at his face so she looked at his shirt instead.

"I don't want you to forget your feelings." He whispered to her, Mai was surprised, she looked at his face. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"Naru?"

"I was wrong to push you away, good thing that you were an idiot that you did not listen to me." He smiled, now showing his eyes. His eyes were full of amusement.

"What? You're still insulting me?! You Narcissist-" Mai was stopped by Naru's lips on her. She froze, she couldn't believe that Naru was kissing her. Before she could respond to the kiss, he already pulled away.

"Naru?! You- I- ah.." Mai stuttered, she was once again, blushing. She looked down again. Naru placed his fingers below her chin and tilted her head to look at him. He was smiling.

Mai couldn't believe it, Naru just kissed her and smiled at her. She must be dreaming.

"Mai?"

"Y-yes, Naru?"

"I like you too." Naru said and closed the gap between them again to kiss her.

"Ahem." The two stopped, and looked at the direction of the voice. The owner of the bookstore was looking at them weirdly. Mai pushed Naru away and looked at the floor. Naru was indifferent, he just stood there and crossed his arms. He was back to his usual self again.

"Yes?" Naru asked, glaring at the man.

"I'm sorry!" Mai apologized. Naru just scoffed and held her wrist again to pull her out of the bookstore.

"Come on" Naru said pulling her to the direction opposite the SPR office.

"Hey Naru, where are we going?" Mai asked as he dragged her away.

"Are you really stupid? We are going on our first date, that's what couples do right?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid? Wait-" Mai stopped walking, causing Naru to stop as well to look at her questioningly.

"C-c-couples?!" Mai stuttered.

Naru just rolled his eyes at her again and pulled the flustered girl. He couldn't help but smile at her denseness. He reached for her hand and held it tightly, causing Mai to blush again.

Mai looked back at the bookstore and smiled, maybe going to bookstores isn't that bad. She smiled to herself and turned to Naru who was looking at her. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand as they continue walking with smiled on ther faces.


End file.
